girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucas and Maya/@comment-26037650-20150625010145
A relationship between an Aries and a Virgo might, at first sight, seem like a friendship between two people who have nothing in common and could learn a lot from each other. This is, in many ways, true as well. Aries are impulsive, rash, impatient, jumping onto things without thinking. Virgo, on the other hand, are gentle, shy, and work quietly and patiently towards ends. And because of these differences, they could learn a lot from each other as well. But they must learn to look beneath their differences. A very strong friendship could be formed in time, and even more so if they understand and accept the disparities in their nature. Early on, Aries and Virgo might see only faults in each other. To Virgo, Aries might appear too impulsive and impatient. To Aries, Virgo might appear too quiet and fussy. However, in time, they would cease to mull over each other’s faults and look into their combined strength, and this would turn out to be beneficial to both of them. The Aries could bring in fun and excitement to the Virgo’s life, and the Virgo could teach the Aries about the importance of patience and attention to detail. If they could learn to take each other’s criticisms less seriously, they could form a lasting friendship as there is little chance of their interests conflicting with each other. The ruling planet of Aries is Mars and of Virgo is Mercury. An Aries, a soldier, tends to dash out and fight, without planning or considering things. A Virgo, a tactician, tends to evaluate everything and work out the details before performing any action. Both signs need to consider and learn the advantages of each other’s strategy. From Aries, Virgo could learn to be less critical and more active, while from Virgo, Aries could learn to be more astute and less reckless. Aries is a fire sign and Virgo is an earth sign. Aries do things based on their likes and dislikes. Virgo do things according to well planned decisions. Virgo love to consider all options before arriving at a conclusion. Aries love to dive in as soon as they see a chance. It might be very difficult for either of the two signs to fully appreciate the advantage of the other’s approach. But with time and effort, they could learn to work together and merge their good qualities, and then their combined energy would make them an efficient pair. Aries is a cardinal sign and Virgo is a mutable sign. Given a situation, the ram wants to be the leader and on the forefront of things. The virgin, however, wants to analyse the situation, find a role that is best suited for her, and go with that role. This lack of conflict means that an Aries-Virgo friendship, once formed, could proceed smoothly without any bumps on the road. The most obvious aspect of a partnership between an Aries and a Virgo is its lack of clash of interests. Both Aries and Virgo want and strive for completely different things. This dissimilarity, which might hamper their friendship a bit during its initial stages, could later work wonderfully to the advantage of both of them, enabling Aries and Virgo to maintain a strong bond with little effort This made me think of maya and lucas you don't have to read it all if you don't want to